


Oops Wrong Room!

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: A frantic rush to find the ladies room turns into a rather awkward meeting with Rob Benedict.





	Oops Wrong Room!

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of supposed to be funny/awkward. I've had similar experiences and I thought it'd be hilarious to try to recreate it in a fic.

The convention building was huge, so naturally nobody could blame you for getting lost. It wouldn’t be so bad if you weren’t attempting to find a bathroom. A three hour drive was rough on your bladder and the traffic made it worse. 

Where is the freakin’ bathroom! , you screeched to yourself. 

You checked every room that you could find. Maybe you kept missing the signs for them or maybe somebody was dumb enough NOT to put a sign up. Or maybe you were dumb enough to just not look.

While you were searching, you opened the door to a small room and you immediately locked eyes with Rob Benedict. His band was in the room practicing.  
You gasped, “Oops wrong room!”

You high-tailed it down the hall trying to find any sign of the ladies room. You heard a voice calling for you from behind you.

“Wait! Ma’am? Are you okay?!” Rob was actually concerned about you funny enough.

You yelled back, “I gotta go! I really gotta go!” without making any hint of where you had to go.

Finally…as if the heavens had opened up…right in front of you was the ladies room.

After finishing, you made your way back to the hall only to find Rob waiting. In your mind, you were fangirling. He was so much more attractive up close. Those bright blue eyes…the cute smile…the floofy hair…it was all just too much to take in.

He looked at you like a lost puppy. “Are you okay?” He half-laughed.

You turned bright red.

“Um…yea I’m okay. I could not find the bathroom for the life of me. Sorry for barging in on you like that.”

He shook his head. “No no it’s okay. It’s happened more than once.”

You turned to head towards the panel room again. As awkward as that particular meeting was, you could still say you got to talk to Rob.


End file.
